Don't Get Splat
by Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112
Summary: How regulaly do people think about how the characters in the video games feel about things? When do people consider whether their character likes to be controlled and told what to do? Never. This is a short one shot about an inkling's feelings about being controlled and entered into battles. I am really sorry, I was a bit bored and so this is the result. I suck at summaries.


**A.n. Hello! I wrote this after playing some Splatoon 2 and thought, hey, why don't I write a short one shot about Splatoon 2 that has nothing to do with the Story mode or whatever. I created the OC character and a world where inklings hope to be selected by players so that they can join battles and have their very own player. I liked this idea so just went with it. It doesn't really have a story but eh, it was fun to write. I'm sorry if people don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Splatoon 2 but I do own my nameless OC character.**

* * *

Don't Get Splat.

That was the first thing that you were taught when you joined the Battles. You cover as much o the area as you could, killed other people and tried not to get splat.

It was finally time for me to join the battles. I had been anxiously awaiting this moment since my tenth birthday when somebody from my year at school was selected by a player. She had boasted about it for weeks and showed off the clothes that her player would by for her and all sorts of stuff. I was absolutely green with envy. And paint. She liked the colour green so when she wasn't doing any battles, she would shoot us with green paint. It wasn't fun.

The players would choose the gender, skin tone, eye colour and hair. Anybody who matched their custom character was chosen to be their inkling. People often swapped but then it changed what you yourself looked like and didn't re-choose another person.

I had wanted to do the battles since then and when it was finally my turn, I was elated!

The player I had was a girl who looked about twelve or thirteen. She had long chocolate-y cramel brown hair, pale skin and very green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a red bandana. I already liked her. She had chosen me.

Me! The inkling with blueish green eyes, slightly tanned skin and a short ponytail in my hair. Of course, I was wearing the yellow T-Shirt and black shorts that all of us beginners wore but I was looking forward to when she could pick out and buy new clothes for me.

We taught each other how to shoot paint at the balloons or whatever they were, even though it was sort of hard and we didn't have a very good gun. It was easy once we had the hang of it, though. She was a quick learner, she got the hang of it very quickly and so did I.

After we had completed that part, I realised with a jolt of sadness that she hadn't signed in and linked so we couldn't continue onto the battles. It turned out that she had been playing on her brothers' Nintendo Switch and if she wanted to continue then she would have to have her own switch.

So I waited. People asked me why my player never played battles with me as they could see that I was wearing the beginners T-shirt. I only ever shrugged and hoped for the best. I didn't really tell anybody why she never did battles with me. I don't actually know why. I suppose it was because nobody ever really asked the right questions and really it wasn't any of their buisness.

I waited for roughly four years until finally, _finally, _she got a Switch for her own. Her hair was now braided into lots and lots of tiny plaits and was held up with an orange hair bobble. The tips of her hair was a rich turquoise colour and her face was more tanned than it had previously been. She was wearing a red T-shirt with a plataupus or something on it and she had a few piercings on her ears and one on her right eyebrow.

Although she looked alot older, you could still see that she was my girl. _Mine. _And she was going to play now! She was smiling, smiling at me. I smiled back even though I knew that she wouldn't be able to see that I was as happy as I was.

We entered our first battle together and while she was waiting for the others to arrive, they went over the basics for me.

Splat, kill, don't die.

It sounds easy to the players, it sound scary for us. Even though we don't actually die _and _you respawn afterwards, it's still not the kind of thing that you would like somebody to say to you.

My player was surprisingly good. I guess she'd practiced on her brothers Nintendo Switch. Except, she always stayed away from other players and waited for them to leave an area before she would cover it in her teams colour of paint. She was able to kill other people as well. It was a good tactic most of the time but we didn't always win.

She never played the story mode or anything, just battles. I liked it, she seemed to like it. It was fine.

Except from when we got splat.

She would curse at the other person or sigh really loudly at them. Not only was I the only person who could hear her saying it, the words came out of _my _mouth! Soon, I always had people upset with me for being rude or mean to them even though they knew that it was my player speaking. To be honest, it upset me more than others. Not because I was angry at her or anything but more because I didn't like her to be angry or upset. Even though I knew she wasn't _actually _upset, it still felt that way to me.

So I had a very new motive, to jerk a certain way or turn so that she could see when people were about to spat us.

I know the aim of the game for players is to help your team win, but the aim of the game for me is easier said but harder done.

Don't get splat.


End file.
